I'll Love You in Silence
by MoonFlow-Kairi
Summary: [SK] Its been four years. Riku is back, but Sora isn't.How long will Sora make Kairi wait? Kairi loves him, but will she stay in silence, or will Sora come back and break the silence?
1. Default Chapter

**Hiya! Well….here's another Kingdom Hearts story I made up during school! Hehehe…****Hope you guys enjoy it. Did you notice I write all my stories during _school_….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…or the characters…Grrrrrr…. ::hugs Sora plushy doll::**

** P.O.V- Kairi**

I always loved going to Destiny Island. I would row across the sapphire blue sea, and reach the warm sand. I would tie my boat to the docks and sigh a relief. I can't believe the island still remained beautiful and still full of my memories when I was a kid.

This _island_ vanished a long time ago. It disappeared like a bad nightmare. I too, dissolved into complete darkness. I thought I was going to die. I thought it was my end. I was scared, but the darkness I was in was different. It was warm.

I was safe in there. I knew this darkness would keep me away from harm.

I was still worried. I cried silently for my friends. They too, vanished with the island. My friends and my island were destroyed, but most of all I cried for the loss of Sora.

Once, along my endless fall to the darkness, Sora saved me. He brought the light into the darkness and bought me back. Not only me, but also the island of our memories. I wanted to thank him, but he disappeared. The last time I saw him, he was reaching out for me.

It was hopeless, and he promised me he would come came back to me. That was the last of him. It's been three years, and I kept my faith to myself. Rumors were, he was dead, and been swallowed by the darkness. I was horrified, but I never gave up hope that he'd come back. He did come back, with my friend Riku.

Riku was found on the shores of Destiny Island. He was exhausted and remained in a coma, until now. I was happy, and I can't wait for him to tell me how Sora saved him. Also, why Sora didn't say anything to me and just left.

"Sora, changed," Riku told me. "His eyes,"

"What about his eyes?" I asked. "He's hurt?"

"Nothing that sort," Riku said. "I saw his eyes, and they were the eyes of an adult."

"He is eighteen like me." I pointed out. "That wouldn't matter."

"You don't get it." Riku sighed. "He's changed. Not by image, but by something else."

I didn't get what Riku said, but I was worried. Sora was changing.

"He seems so serious and mature," Riku added. "What you used to see in him, those goofy smiles and upbeat attitude, its not there anymore." It sounded so reasonable. After all it's been four years. I have no contact with him. I don't know what he's going through.

"Worst part is," Riku said, disappointed. "He didn't even speak to me, except for my name. He only said it once." I didn't want to believe Riku.

Riku left me alone at the docks of Destiny Island. I watched the sea, dreaming that Sora would be back right now. Drifting in the sea, and back to me. He came back once, why not come back again?

The next day, Riku saw me sitting in the paopu tree. He asked me if I was interested on hearing how Sora saved him. I was eager to hear it.

Riku started, "I was in the middle of darkness. Just falling endlessly into the pitch black of darkness. A tiny light broke the silence of nothing. A hand of life held into my cold body."

"Cerulean eyes blinked at me in the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw Sora. He didn't say anything but my name once. He pulled me out of the darkness and towards the light. I felt my strength coming back, little by little. I was back on Destiny Island. I was too weak to say anything to him, but I saw him look at me and left me here in the shores."

Riku ended his story and thought to leave him. Sora did change, but these are only stories. I want Sora to come and look at me in the eyes and see if he did change or not.

Everyday, I go to Destiny Island. Watch the sea and sky. Waiting for Sora to come. Wishing for him to come back. I leave the island and row back to my home. Promising again I would come back and wait for Sora with open arms.

Ok well, that's chapter one! Kind of short…sorry! Anyways…Please R&R! No flames please!!

.


	2. Dream or Reality

** Hi, me again. Well, here's the next chapter to my story. Hope you like this one. Oh yeah! I'm graduating today at ****5:00pm****!! Yay!!! So happy! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

** P.O.V- Kairi**

I let out a small sigh as I stood in front of my house door taking out a keychain from my pocket and searching for the right key. I went inside and put my keys on a small table near by. I was so tired, and I didn't even know from what. I didn't know if it was because of the story Riku told me, or just missing Sora so much.

I headed towards my room and just laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling and soon falling fast asleep, not ready for the dream that was about to come.

******Kairi's Dream**

_ I was running around in darkness, only a little light shining down on me, I felt like I was running around what seemed like circles. I was…frightened. _

_ I was about to scream out, when I saw familiar image. I got closer…It was Sora. I didn't know if he was real or not, but I didn't care._

_ "Sora!" I ran up to him so I could embrace him once again, but instead, I just went right through him. _

_ He turned away so he wasn't facing me anymore. He had the keyblade in one hand. Riku was right, he did change. He wasn't the Sora I used to know. _

_ "No…this is just a dream, so this doesn't prove anything." I tried to convince myself._

_ I saw another image. _((A/N: Sorry, I didn't know what to call the "image", but it's in the shape of those hooded guys, like in KH2))

_ The image that Sora was looking at, it too had a keyblade. Sora ran at it and they started fighting. The sound of the two keyblades colliding was…frightening. _

_ I looked at Sora; he was giving it his all. I thought Sora was going to beat this thing in a flash, but…I saw Sora getting knocked to the ground. The other image was getting closer to him. _

_ I saw the image striking the keyblade into Sora chest. Sora screamed out in pain. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. _

_ "Sora!" By the time I ran up to him, the image had disappeared. I wanted to hold Sora so badly, but every time I touched him, my hand would go right through him. Sora started to disappear…_

_ "No...Sora don't leave me here!"_

__**End of Kairi's Dream**

I woke up sitting up on my bed. My heart beating fast. I felt like it was about to come out of my chest.

"Just a dream…but it seemed so real." I couldn't stop thinking about the dream, or Sora. Hoping that what happened in my dream wasn't true.

I decided not to sleep anymore. I was afraid the same dream would come again. I checked my alarm clock. "Oh…4:17am" I got out of my bed and changed out of my pajamas. Making sure I grabbed a sweater, seeing as it was still sort of dark out.

I went across the hall and out the door. I looked around. "I hope Riku doesn't see me" I grabbed my boat and I started to row across the water.

**Okay, well that's chapter 2. I might not get chapter 3 until…maybe three days, 'cause of graduation parties at friends' houses and all the fun stuff. Please R&R! No flames please! **

** Now to thank my reviewers! **

**Aoi-butterfly: **I'm glad you think this story is interesting, Thank you!

**Emerald31: ** yay! You clapped! Hehe…feels loved Thank you I'm glad you liked it! I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Annjirika: **It was kind of sad, wasn't it? I'm very happy you thought it was well written. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Thank you!


	3. Under the Night Sky

**Hey everybody! I'm Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was going through a rough time of writers block. Blah! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

**P.O.V-Kairi**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this in the last chapter…I DON"T own Kingdom Hearts**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I'll Love You in Silence **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I rowed toward the island. It was the middle of the night. Now, normally I wouldn't go out in the middle of the night alone, but I was just going to the island. The island where all my memories wondered around. I tied my boat to the dock and stood at the shore of the beach. I closed my eyes as I took in the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

I opened my eyes looking up at the night sky. Many things ran through my mind…if Riku knew I left, was he telling the truth about Sora. Where _was_ Sora? "Sora…" I whispered to myself silently. Sora has been gone for four years. I never lost hope in him. I knew I loved him, but it makes me feel…guilty in some way.

I walked on the shores, feeling the wind blowing across my face, making my hair flow back.

"You shouldn't walk here all by yourself, Kairi." I stood stunned. I knew that voice. I already felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I tried to hold them back, though I knew I couldn't do that for long. I slowly turned around, looking at the ground at first but then moving my eyes to meet Sora's eyes.

"Long time no see, huh?" Sora said slightly smiling. I smiled and ran to him and locked his strong arms around me. I couldn't hold my tears back, I cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, its okay, Kai." Sora said trying to comfort me. Even though Sora seemed really nice, he seemed…tense. Like he was hiding something from me. That's why I hope I won't tell him how I feel, and be better off loving him in silence.

Sora broke our embrace, though I wish it could have lasted longer. He looked at me "I've missed you so much." He said wiping my tears away. A small smiled escaped my lips. "I missed you too." I looked into his eyes, they weren't the blue eyes I use to know, and they had kind of a dark feel.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing I was staring at him. "Huh? Oh nothing, I guess I'm just kinda tired, that's all." I said nodding my head slightly and hugging him once again. "Well, you should be, it's around 4:30am. Come on, let's go back." I nodded and we headed back to the main island. We walked toward my house. Sora had changed so much. He now dressed in black pants with a dark blue belt, a dark grey shirt and a black jacket. His hair still spiked up like before.

"So, what have you been doing these past four years?" Sora asked his hands inside his pockets and looking down.

"Waiting for you…" I answered simply. I was going to ask him the same question, but I knew he wouldn't answer. I didn't want to bring him more sadness than he already had. We reached my house and went it. I put my keys on the small table near the door. I notice Sora looking around my house. "You have a nice house." "Thank you" I said removing my sweater and setting it on the couch. "Um…since you have no place to stay, you can stay here. I have an extra room."

Sora simply nodded and followed me towards the extra room."Um…Kairi, is Riku here?" I turned around to face him. "Yeah, he's staying in there." I pointed to a room with a closed door. "Oh, alright." We reached the room and he removed his black jacket slightly and I saw a scar on his shoulder. He noticed that I looked and quickly put it back on. "Um…well, thanks for the room. Goodnight Kairi." "Your welcome, goodnight Sora." With that he closed the door. I headed toward my room just down the hall from Sora's room.

I went in, closed my door and just hopped on the bed. I looked out the window to the night sky as I thought about Sora's scar on his shoulder and why he didn't want me to see it. Did it have anything to do with my dream? I slowly closed my eyelids and fell asleep. I couldn't believe Sora and Riku were both back, after four years. Though, I knew things were never going to be the same like they were…nothing ever is.

**Ok! That is chapter …3, I think, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up pretty soon, hopefully. Anyways please R&R! No Flames Please! And now I shall thank my lovely reviewers! **

**Emerald31: **Thanks for the review…YES I must leave you in suspense because I am so EVIL!! LOL. Just kidding. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Juzlovnsora: **Thank you for thinking my story was awesomely cool! No I hate short chappies; yes they should die lol. I don't why I write them though…is confused I liked that little tiny alien story thingy at the end of your review! 'twas funny! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Zanisha: **I'm glad you liked my fic! I'm sorry I took long…Blah…been so busy…but not anymore so I shall update more often, hopefully! Hope you liked this chappie.


	4. Changes

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 4 to my story. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat the same thing over again…I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts!! **

**P.O.V-Kairi**

I was woken up by the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. I checked my alarm clock, remembering I forgot to set it yesterday to wake me up at 7:15AM. "Huh? Oh…6:20PM…WHAT?!" I rubbed my eyes, got out of bed and took a shower. I dressed in a plain white skirt and a lavender shirt.

I headed towards the living room and saw Sora and Riku sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Finally, I though you'd never wake up, Kairi" Riku said with a slight smile. Sora just looked at me and turned back to the T.V. I smiled and felt quite embarrassed for waking up so late.

Just then the phone rang; I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi!" It was my good friend Selphie.

"Oh, Hey Selphie."

"Hey, I was going to go eat dinner with Tidus but him and Wakka stayed up really late playing video games and are still sleeping…do you want to go with me instead?"

"Sure, I gotta talk to you about some stuff anyway."

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the Twilight Bell Café."

"Okay, bye" I hung up and looked at Sora and Riku. "I'm going to go eat with Selphie, okay? See you guys in a little bit."

"Alright, Kairi." Riku answered. I started to walk towards the door, then I remembered, I never gave them their dinner. I mean, I couldn't walk out and leave them there without eating. It would be selfish.

I walked back to the living room and they both looked at me. "I'm _so_ sorry, I never gave you guys your food. I'll make it right now!" I said quickly walking toward the kitchen. "Hey, relax. We're fine. We'll go out and eat something on our own." Sora walked over to me and reassured me with slight smile. That was probably the first time I've seen him smile since he got here.

"Just go eat with Selphie. Don't worry about us." Sora said brushing some strands of hair away from my face. I stuttered a bit, surprised by his action. "O-okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? If you guys need anything I'll be at the Twilight Bell Café."

"Alright Kairi. See you later." Riku answered. "Bye." I waved at them and headed out the door. I walked down the streets of Destiny Islands. It was sure a beautiful evening. I let out a small laugh as I began to remember the old days with Sora and Riku, before the heartless ever came here. We used to laugh at weird things, things that never made any sense, but it's been four years. I was so lost in thought that I almost passed the restaurant.

I walked in, seeing many people I recognized from coming here so much. I spotted Selphie at a table near a window. I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Selphie." "Hey Kairi. How are you?" she asked. "I'm okay, how about you?" "I'm fine."

We ordered what we wanted and the waitress left. "So, what new?" Selphie asked playing with a napkin. "Oh nothing… just that Sora's back." I said quickly and took sip of my drink. "What?!" Selphie practically yelled out as she stood up from her seat. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks and mumbling things.

"Oh, sorry." Selphie whispered with an embarrassed look and slumped back down to her seat. "Yeah…" I said quietly, spinning the straw around in my drink.

"When did he come back?" She asked

"Last night, around 4:00 something A.M."

"Well, I mean that's good, right? Now Riku and Sora are both back. You've been waiting four years for Sora, you should be happy."

"Yeah, I know but…" I sighed slightly. Our food arrived, but I suddenly I lost my appetite. "I don't know, Selphie." I looked out the window.

Selphie took a small bite of her fries and looked at me. "Don't worry Kairi, everything will be alright, but…" I looked back at her.

"Do you still love him?" She asked me.

"I do…but I fell in love with the old Sora, the one that used to make me laugh, not this…this _dark_ Sora."

"So you don't love him, then" Selphie said.

"My head says _leave him_, but my heart says _hold on to him forever_. I'm so confused."

"Listen to your heart." Selphie answered simply.

I knew she was right, but each time I do, I regret loving him. If I tell him how I feel, he probably won't accept and will probably act distant from me. That not what I wanted.

I nodded, and drank the bit of my drink. We talked a bit more and tried to finish our dinner.

"You done Kairi?" "Yeah." Even though I didn't really eat all that much, Selphie ate everything on her plate. She insisted on paying so I let her, though I felt bad about it afterward. We walked towards our houses. As we reached Selphie's house we said bye to each other, we agreed to meet at the island in a little while. She said she'll even drag Tidus and Wakka out if she has too. Even though it was getting late, I didn't mind. I loved going to the island. Looking up at the stars, the bright moon, its…wonderful ((A/N: I was listening to _Suteki da ne_ so I put that in there ))

"Bye Selphie, thank you for today." "Your welcome Kairi, see you later!"

I walked towards my house and opened the door. I headed for the living room and saw Sora looking at the ocean through the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned around as he heard me walk in.

"Oh, hey Kai" "Hey, um…where's Riku?" I asked noticing he wasn't around. "He went out for a walk, said he'd be back later and not to worry." "Oh, okay." Even though he told me not to worry, I still did. There was a pause of silence; I looked at the ground, feeling Sora's eyes still on me. I looked up "Oh, I'm going to the island right now, wanna come?"

"Sure" Sora said quietly, I had a feeling he didn't want to come. He just came with me to make sure I was safe, but that was just a feeling. "I hope Riku won't get worried when he comes back and we're not here…" I said concerned looking at Sora. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He responded. We went out the door and headed towards the island.

"I hope they don't act all weird when they see me." Sora said kicking a small rock. "Why would they? I mean, its not like you've…" Sora turned to face me. "What…?" I looked at him but then turned my gaze and kept walking. "Never mind, forget it."

We reached the island. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, but I all I got was blank stares and jaws dropping looking at Sora.

"Um…yeah, he's back." I said trying to break the silence. "Hey Tidus, Wakka, Selphie." Sora said looking at them. "H-hey…" Selphie said shocked "Hey Sora!" Tidus and Wakka yelled. "What have you been doing these past four years?" They all started talking for a while and I just stayed quiet and listened to the talk.

"Um…excuse me guys, I want to be alone for a while." Sora said and left to the other side of the island. "Hey Kairi, whats up with Sora, he seems…different." Tidus said.

I looked at the direction Sora was walking and shrugged slighty as the wind caressed my face. "I don't really know anymore…"

**YAY!! Chapter uh….4! lol. Well hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I took long to update. Please R&R!! No flames please! Now I shall thank again the people who reviewed! happy happy Oh yeah! I think Romance will begin in the next chapter, yeah just though I should let you know. **

**Zanisha: **Thank you for reviewing again! Yes…so many mixed emotions. But don't worry, they all shall be cleared up in the…sometime…near…future…uh yes. LoL. Hehehe… you will soon find out where Sora got that scar…only I know! evil laugh Ok I'm getting weird, Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter.

**AeRiSdOnO: **hehehe…I' m glad you think its getting interesting. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

**Juzlovnsora: **cries Yes I'm still a evil short chapter person…but I'll try to get better at making longer chapters. Yay! Kingdom Hearts forums! I go crazy on those! lol. I shall become a member! Hehehe…thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**kp: **I love KH too! I want to play KH2 really bad! I'm saving up money to buy it! Thank you for the review and thank you for congratulating me on my graduation! happy happy Though I'm just going to 9th grade. I'm soooooo nervous! Bleh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Songstress Sara: ** First of all, I love your screen name! "Songstress Sara" So cute! Yay! My story is interesting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**The Shadow Of Sora: **You thought my story was beautiful! Yay! I just have to work on the details a bit and chapter length, two things that need work. I must work on those. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**tabbycat1092: ** hehehe only I know how he got that scar…you will soon find out how Sora got that scar too, until then you shall live in suspense! evil laugh uh…ok…I'm getting weird. Thank you for the review! I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Loving you is my weakness

**Hey, Hola, Konnichiwa, Ni Hao and many other Hello's! I am Soooooo Sorry from the bottom of my Heart I haven't updated. I'm just currently addicted to drawing, playing my piano and other stuff. Plus, I've been sick. Well….the fluff is here!!! Hooray!! I also saw the movie "The Village" I didn't like it. Not even scary...but that's just my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will in my entire life own Kingdom Hearts…and the song used here is by BoA called "Every Breath You Take" I don't own that either, I just got the translation**

**_Bold italics: Song_**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Thanks to my friend for helping me with this chapter and giving me ideas! Thank you Kono-chan!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

****

****

Tidus scratched his head and gave me a sigh. I simply turned my head towards the sky and sighed as well.

"Four years is really long, but it isn't that long for him to change _completely._" Tidus said.

Selphie nodded in agreement. I just sighed in response.

"I think you need to follow him Kairi. You're the only one he seems open to, and besides it's getting late." Selphie smiled.

"Guess so" I smiled a bit. "Okay, see you later guys, have a safe trip home"

Selphie smiled and they all headed home. Leaving me alone…with Sora.

I strolled behind Sora's footprints left marked in the sand. Heading my way to the other side, I got lost deep in thought.

What would I say? What if he yells at me? What if I tell him I love him? What then?

Listening to waves crash in harmony, I saw a glimpse of Sora. Kicking the sand, carelessly. He picked up a small rock, stroking it with one hand and gave a strong throw.

He wasn't that far. I wanted to lock my arms around him, ask him what's wrong. Then just face whatever his reaction may be. I started to take one step forward, but I froze when I heard Sora yell.

"Damn it to hell!" He threw another rock at the ocean. "GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

**_I would rather you leave me and go far away_**

**_Erase every memory, to the last_**

What am I doing? This might not be the right time to ask him anything, but, why is he acting like this? It hurts me to see him like this. I don't know who he is anymore.

I tear fell from my eyes. I closed my eyes

_This isn't Sora at all_

_Maybe he's not Sora _

_I don't know what to do anymore_

_I just can't find the courage to ask him_

"What are you doing here?" I heard his voice and opened my eyes. I let out a gasp, but did have enough courage to turn around and walk away, instead I just wrapped my arms around him.

****

**_A sadder thing than the pain of being unable to yearn for you_**

**_Is that even if you come close to me…_**

**_I have to be patient and not say those words_**

"Sora…" I whispered gently. I felt like he never changed, though a voice in my head started to think negative thoughts…

_No matter how warm his embrace is, he still has those cold blue eyes giving that shiver down your spine. Focus Kairi, you can't fall for an easy trick like this_

"You're going to catch a cold out here." He said. I could hear his heartbeat pumping in harmony.

_Don't' fall for it, Kairi_

"Sora...." I asked him shakily. I felt so safe in his arms, like nobody could ever harm me. How I wish he could hold me like this forever. _No, don't get tempted. _I let him go and looked up at him and but my lip slightly.

**_Because I miss you even when you're next to me_**

**_Because I couldn't send you my feelings of wanting to catch you from leaving_**

"S-Sora…w-what happened to you?"

He backed away slightly, a result of his hidden anger. His dark gleaming eyes, looking directly at my gaze. I only stood there, feeling weak and helpless to my confused feelings.

**_My heart cries, even though I said that I forgot you_**

"Kai! Nothing's wrong! Why are you being so suspicious?!"

I felt hurt. I'm not being suspicious Sora, I just care about you. I want to say the same words in my head…but my lip won't let a single word escape.

"Don't you trust me Kairi?" His voice dropping slowly to a calm response. He cupped my chin, making me face his eyes. His eyes, if you look deep within them, it's almost as if its asking for an understanding. Those cerulean eyes. "Kairi, believe me…"

I felt guilty for asking this, but I couldn't help it, "How can I?"

He dropped his hands, releasing my chin and sighed.

**_For you, I was looking forward to our other relationships, but I can't look at you anymore_**

**_I want to love you_**

**_But it's not possible_**

"Is four years really that long?"

I nodded in response.

He started walking towards the shores. My eyes following his every moment.

"Honest, Kai." His hands in his pockets. "It's still me, you're goofy friend. The one who always had that cheesy smile on his face." He grinned. I wanted to giggle, but I held back.

I walked towards Sora and stood beside him, both hands on behind my back. My feet started to twist around the sand. Digging in it.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Sora whispered.

I felt myself blushing. For a second, I thought I heard the same gentle voice I used to hear in the past four years.

"Come on Kairi." He took my hand and tugged me forward.

****

****

**_Now, with bitter feelings toward me_**

**_Erase every image of me, to the last_**

"Where are we going?" I asked in utter shyness, but the crashing waves drowned my voice. I kept running, following Sora's strong strides. I didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Hey Kai, remember, when we were kids?" All those memories are coming back to me." He smiled.

"I remember." I simply said.

The stars shone brightly above us. We were back to the main part of the island. Sora led me to the shack, and we stopped on the bridge leading towards the paopu tree. This is where Sora received the keyblade, from what Riku said. The same place Riku disappeared. I felt a slight tug from my hand, a signal from Sora to go on.

Slowly, I smiled, with Sora's hands interlocked with mine. Nothing would happen. The sky become dark, just like the same day the storm struck Destiny Islands, the same day I lost him. This time, I'm not letting him go, no matter what. I gripped Sora's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you go either." His choice of words responded to my thoughts. I suddenly felt like I could trust him again.

"We'll go…" Sora said.

**_In what I thought would be a short time_**

**_In the time you were gone, _**

**_There was someone always next to me when I was struggling_**

****

"Together." I ended.

We headed towards the paopu island. Nothing really changed here, everything still stayed here. The coconut trees, scars carved in the tree's barks, a result of Sora and Riku's childhood fights. The most important thing, the paopu tree.

Sora loosened our grip and started to approach the tree.

"The last time I saw this tree, I was being attacked by one of those heartless." He got on the tree and started to search the leaves.

"This paopu tree hasn't grown a single fruit at all." I said. "Not even a new seed has been sprouting."

Sora jumped down from the tree, and kicked a small onto the ocean. "Dammit…" He said.

"Why do you want it for anyway?" I asked, even though I hopefully thought he was going to want to share it with me.

"Just wanted to check, that's all."

"Oh…" I felt disappointed, dropping excitement, and low hopes.

**_Because I thought you wouldn't be able to watch over me again_**

**_Because I can't wake the person who is resting beside me_**

"C'mon Kai, who am I kidding?" He said turning to face me. "It's for you, so we won't be disconnected. I want to have our destinies intertwined." He said caressing my face. I just looked down.

Sora smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from my face and he lifted my head. My cheeks were red, and he just let out a small laugh.

"So, I better get looking for a seed." He stood back up on the tree and began looking through the leaves. "Oh, hey, a seed!" Sora cried out. I beamed happily and gave Sora a joyful smile.

Sora grinned, but then I blinked and heard Sora say "Oh shit, I dropped it…" Then I saw him jump into the cold water.

"Sora Wait!" I ran to the edge, only managing to see a disappearing ripple from the waves.

I ran to the shack and reached the shores. "SORA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "SORA!"

He stayed to long. Could he have drowned…_come on Kairi, don't think like that._

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I yelled his name out again. An empty silence dwelling in response. I went into the water. My wet hair sticking to my face. My drenched clothes. My shivering hands. I felt like I was ready to fall.

I quickly got out of the water and turned around so I didn't face the ocean. I then felt something embrace me from behind. Cold air breathing through my neck.

**_For you, I was looking forward to our other relationships_**

**_But I can't look at you anymore_**

****

****

"Scared you, didn't I?" He grinned

I could've slapped him for making me panic, perfect for my fragile crying, but I didn't. I turned around to face him.

"I got the seed." He said revealing it, then putting it in his pocket.

**_I want to love you, but it's not possible_**

I looked into his eyes, and it felt as if my body moved by itself.

I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck and pressed my lips against his. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly broke the kiss. He stood there in shock. I bit my lip and looked to the side. I was about to walk away when he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tighter. He lowered his head and put his lips on mine.

I closed my eyes. I was kissing the guy I loved, the one I have loved since I met him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I knew it was because I was happy. I never thought after four years, he would still want to share the paopu fruit with me, or even _kiss_ me. I got out of my thought when he gently broke our kiss.

**_I always wished the best for you, _**

**_That you wouldn't be hurt in a love that's more sad than a separation_**

"Wait Kairi…Are you…real?" Sora asked. His eyes looking at me under the night sky.

"Sora…" I said, I tightened my arms around him

"Are you?" He said firmly

"I'm real Sora." I whispered

**_For you, I was looking forward to our other relationships_**

****

"Kairi…just tell me to stop. I don't want to hurt you anymore…" He said looking away.

I looked at him worriedly, why was he saying this. Even though being alone without him for four years has hurt me, he was here with me now. Why would that hurt me…

"Sora, look at me." I said. He did. I said the words I wanted to say, the words that were locked in silence for a long time.

****

**_But I can't look at you anymore_**

"Sora…I love you." I whispered to him. His eyes still on me, he caressed my face and gave me a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer. He broke it and gently kissed my forehead, "I love you too."

Sora looked at me with concerned eyes and felt my forehead

"Kairi, are you okay? You're burning up…"

I didn't even get a chance to answer him. Before I knew it, I saw everything blurry and I felt dizzy and fainted in Sora's arms.

**_I want to love you_**

**_Always by your side, but I can't stay…_**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**__**

**Thanks Reviewers!**

**Juzlovnsora: **Yes, the fluff is here. Hope you're happy with it. Yes I thought there was gonna be fluff in the last chapter too, but I left it like that cause, I wanted to. Evil…I know. Yup…how about this chapter? Still too short? I tried to make it long, but I'm still having trouble…as you can see. Yup! I joined you're site, in fact, I think I'm going to go visit it right now…Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Songstress Sara: **You're welcome! Yes…Sora's scar, hopefully in the next chapter. I was going to put a little info on it on this chapter but I decided to leave it for the next chapter. Seriously, I didn't think people were going to be so interested in Sora's scar, lol. Better make it a good reason how he got it. Starts writing down ideas lol. Don't worry I say "Can't wait for the next chapter" to often too. If I take too long to update, I'm sorry. I've just been sick. I'll still try to write as much as I can though. Thank you for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**AeRiSdOnO: **My story is interesting? Really? Thank you very much! I'm so happy to hear that! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Like I said, I've been sick, but I'm getting better. Well, that's what I think at least. I hope my story gets more interesting as I write more. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**The Shadow Of Sora: **I just noticed I like your screen name…hehehe. Anyways! I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapter and still like my story. Yeah, I think it makes sense too that Sora would change. He probably did nothing but fight and stuff. Thanks for the review! I hoped you liked this chapter as well.

**Takkun: **hehehe…yes the fluff is here, lol. Thank you very much! I'm so very happy that you liked my story so much! Sorry I didn't update quick…I got sick, but I think I'm getting better so…yeah. You don't sit in front of me? I thought you did? Or was it behind me? Shrugs I don't know. Anyways, thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Well that's chapter 5! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Next chapter should be up soon, cause there is nothing to do here, in my boring home. So I shall start writing. Sora's scar will be explained in the next chapter, so please look forward to the next chappie! Okay…I feel I'm being to polite…So I shall just get to writing my next chapter. Please R&R. No flames please. **

.


	6. Author Alert 2! Please Read!

**Author alert! (again…sorry) **

**Okay…first off….sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm not sad about my friend anymore…it's like okay I gotta move on. So I'm okay. But…im going to ****Japan**** from July 26-August 2. So I'm going to be gone. I have lots of stuff to do during right now and the time I'll be leaving for ****Japan****. It's like a 14-16 hour flight. So for _sure _I'm going to be writing on the plane. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Thank you to all my reviewers! I'll thank you all personally in the next chapter!**

**MoonFlow-Kairi**


End file.
